


All I Want Right Now

by lordmouthed (TrulyGeeky)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, PWP, dont worry theyre 18 in this, its their senior year remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyGeeky/pseuds/lordmouthed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their typical shenanigans; two boys trying to figure out how to be intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Right Now

It was the typical activity Neil and Todd conducted in their room late at night, after the faculty had roamed the halls to check all lights were out and before the earliest of risers awoke for the morning. “Roughhousing” is what they called it if there was ever any complaint about the noise, and the teachers would cluck about the silliness of boys these days, while classmates would just ask who won the tussle.

Both of them won, Neil would say. And Todd would blush. It was their secret.

Between their chests, they both had hands wrapped around each other. Their mouths were in constant frenetic contact, and they both thought silent gratefulness that the boy whose room shared a wall with Neil’s side of the room was gone for a family wedding and had no possibility of hearing the mattress squeaking.

Their flannel pants were on the floor, and months ago they had stopped wearing shirts to bed, which left only untied robes to cover them.

“Todd, you’re gorgeous,” Neil breathed out. Todd leant back and took a heavy breath.

“Really?”

“Handsome, handsome as can be,” He smiled and guided Todd’s lips back to his with a gentle hand on the back of his neck.

As their lips met, Neil bucked his hips with a low-near moan, shuddering for a second. Todd clenched his hand on Neil’s member and whispered into his mouth: “God, I want you in my mouth.”

It took a second for Neil to process what Todd just said. He breathed, labored.

“What did you just say?”

Todd tried to avoid eye contact. “It’s nothing. It’s just something I said. We don’t have to do it. I’ve never done it before. I’d probably be bad at it. We don’t have to.”

“Todd.”

“Yeah, Neil?” He was looking at him now, with wide-blown pupils and mussed hair and swollen lips and _heaven and earth_ , Neil thought, _he has to be an angel_.

“I want you to do it,” They were staring straight into each other’s eyes. “As long as you want to do it, I want you to, okay?”

“O-okay,” Todd smiled a bit before backing up off of Neil. He slid onto the wood floor beside the bed while Neil shifted to the edge of the mattress, spreading his legs in front of Todd. There were a few seconds of silence.

“I-I don’t know how to do this, Neil.”

“I don’t either. Just give it your best, I’ll tell you what feels good, alright?”

“Alright.” Todd licked his lips and just his determined face as he took the base in his hand nearly made Neil have to shut his eyes.

Todd stuck out his tongue and licked Neil’s head. Neil had to stifle a moan and started to pet Todd’s hair, anything to keep him from springing out of his own skin from complete want.

“That’s good Todd, keep going,” Neil whispered. Todd glanced up to lock eyes with Neil as he began to fit his mouth around his member. By some grace of the universe, Todd had picked up enough tips from dirty stories in the locker room and Dalton’s porny mags to do a half-decent job.

Neil threaded his fingers in blond hair, tugging at moments where it was nearly too much, whispering out praises. Todd was flushed, panting, and if he could have smiled, he would have.

Neil bucked his hips again. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I think—Todd, I think I’m about to—“

Right then, he shoved Todd’s mouth off his cock in a last ditch attempt not to overwhelm Todd on his first try. Todd made a noise of surprise, followed by another, as Neil came half in his mouth, half on his cheek and neck.

“I’m so sorry, Todd,” Neil said guiltily, rising from the bed.

“It’s okay,” Todd answered.

“No, I can get a rag from the closet,” He insisted as he turned back, only to see Todd licking his lips, swallowing the come he could gather.

“See?” Todd asked. “I’m fine.”

Neil could hardly keep a shiver from running through his body. “Todd, how do you want me to get you off?”

“You can just kiss me and hold me,”

“No, is that all?”

“Yeah, Neil. That’s all I want right now,” Todd looked at him earnestly.

“Well,” Neil said with a smirk as he sauntered back to the bed. “You certainly deserve it.”


End file.
